


静临/ 磨合

by WastedEther



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedEther/pseuds/WastedEther
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 74





	静临/ 磨合

「我讨厌暴力。」

在吐出这样的词句时，男人往往摆着一副无比认真的神情。而折原临也清楚，那短短五个字所描述的确实是不争的事实。就连此时此刻，他都像在贯彻自己的「信念」那般，有条不紊地在自己体内进出着。对方的动作虽称不上温柔，却也几乎从未让自己尝到过疼痛。就连他们之间的第一次，恐怕也比许多对恋人的初体验要圆满得多，不过前提是……要将他自己的种种恶言忽略不计。

明明就是头怪物，在性行为上模仿人类有什么意义吗？

每一次他都会向对方抛出类似的嘲讽。在平日的厮杀中，自己的任何挑衅他都会照单全收，可到了床上，那家伙却像换了个人似的对那些话充耳不闻。由于工作上积累的疲惫，这次他索性放弃了尝试，以背对着平和岛的姿势，在沉默中接纳了对方的索求。

……不够。

心底的这个声音，已经躁动到了自己都为之不解的地步。

他并非执着于官能体验的人，而自己本就不算强烈的性欲对方也的确能好好满足。可即便如此，心中的那道裂隙依旧在日益增大，他甚至已经从那里听到了呼啸的风声，就仿佛他们彼此相拥时，拥抱的其实只是自己心中盛大的孤独。

为什么会这样呢？恐怕只因为自己是折原临也，而对方是平和岛静雄吧。他们之间的关系是由对彼此的厌恶连结起来的，纯粹得不掺一丝杂质，正因如此，他们才不该在任何时候对彼此有所保留——就算在床上也是一样。

是啊。本该是这样才对。

所以这种「普通人之间」的性爱，究竟要怎样画上休止符呢？

正胡思乱想着的时候，略微加速的冲撞让他猝不及防地哼出了声。知道身后的男人就快迎来临界点，于是他也将手伸向了自己挺立的性器。掌心传来黏腻感的同时，那根粗硬的凶器也用力压上了他的前列腺。可就像顾忌着自己的感受一般，对方依旧没有加快抽送的频率，尽管他的呼吸已经粗重到了吓人的程度。

层层叠加的焦躁让他简直想骂脏话，但他最终还是忍住了。咬牙忍耐着那股深入骨髓的刺痒，他主动向后顶起了腰。对方的动作与喘声都滞了一拍，像在犹豫什么似的，静雄过了片刻才扣住自己的腰肢，在他的配合之下一路顶进了最深处。内部被猛然撑开的充实感让临也死死咬住了嘴唇，唯有这种时候，那个固执的男人才会稍微放下他的克制。怀念着对方那副有所隐忍的神情，他突然有点后悔提出要用背后位。

…算了，怎样都好嘛。反正「想看小静的脸」这种话他是不会说出口的，至少今天他没那个兴致。带着些许不忿，他粗喘着加快了手上的动作。男人已经相当熟悉自己的敏感点了，他一边拨弄着自己的乳尖，一边把性器顶向了那里。那股熟悉的眩晕感比他想象中来得还要快，每当这个时刻到来，他都无比痛恨这具能被对方轻易满足的身体。他从未和别人做过爱，与贞操观念之类的无关，他只是单纯觉得其他人无法让他到达高潮，而这种想法，似乎早在他们初见时便根深蒂固地扎在他的脑海里了。

某位性学家曾指出高潮会让人时间感错乱，而事实也的确如此。短短几秒之内，自高中入学以来的种种片段如走马灯般在眼前一闪而过。说起来也不过是些无关紧要的片段：他背对着落日朝自己挥拳、在樱树下抬头望向自己、被货车撞飞划出了一道长长的弧线、在警察的压制下怒吼着他的名字。以及千篇一律的，追逐，然后做爱。他也并不想记得那么清楚，但对那个人越是厌恶，他的形象却会在头脑中变得越是清晰，即使被他全力厌恶着的对象仍旧对自己有所保留。

……那只草履虫，大概是不会理解的吧。

像要逃避现实一般，临也苦笑着把头埋进了枕头。

静雄将性器缓缓抽出时，身下的男人难得没有对他冷嘲热讽，或许是劳累让他变得比以往更为顺从了。他将装满液体的安全套小心地剥离，打好结后丢入了一旁的纸篓，床铺中央的黑发青年依旧没有转过身子，他线条清晰的肩胛骨随着后背一起轻微起伏着，就仿佛有一双翅膀即将破茧而出，如果真是那样的话，它们的颜色一定是漆黑吧。

这是他们之间的第几次呢？那只跳蚤一定不会在意这种事情，所以他也没有刻意记下的必要。第一次和临也做爱时，他们都还穿着高中的制服，常被同龄人说像丧服一样的学兰穿在临也身上，不知怎的竟让他想到了「浑然天成」这样的辞藻。后来他才知道那个成语并不适用于形容人的外貌，也是到了后来，他才意识到自己在名为「折原临也」的这滩泥沼中陷得究竟有多深。恐怕总有一天他会溺毙其中而不自知，而当那个时刻到来，对方一定会狠狠地嘲笑自己吧。可即便这样，他也依旧无法停止对那个黑色身影的追逐，就像始终无法停止对自己那身怪力的厌恶一样。

「剧烈运动后因为肾上腺素激增而硬起来也是没办法的事嘛，我就大发慈悲地帮小静解决一下吧？」

一开始的理由就是如此单纯明快。说到底，也只是被他的歪理哄骗后所犯下的冲动行为罢了。他当时并没想到会做到最后一步，或许临也一开始也没想过，毕竟他甚至没从对方的邀请中读出半点色欲的味道。所以他原本坚信他们间的第一次便会成为最后一次，可这种怪诞的关系却一直延续了下来，简直像个恶劣的玩笑。首次裸裎相对之前，他以为自己与他的性事会演变成追逐与厮杀的延长线。但剥去对方身上的制服后，这种想法却在某种晦涩难懂的刺痛中瞬间烟消云散了。

那只跳蚤……会被自己破坏掉。

当时他心里几乎就只有这一个念头。

抱着恐惧结束初体验的男性恐怕寥寥无几，而静雄就是其中的一个。对方纤细的身躯，真承受得起自己的怪力吗？他认为答案是否定的，却从未想过自己还有拒绝这个选项。说来可笑，临也提出跟自己上床的那个瞬间，他甚至隐约感到了一种宿命感——或许他们之间本就该这样纠缠不清。那天他把自己的口腔内壁咬出了好几个伤口，才勉强压下对那具身躯肆意妄为的冲动，所以在接吻时，临也还一度以为是自己被吻出了血。

「装什么好男人嘛，小静你该不会喜欢我吧？」

刚结束的性爱让已经对方精疲力竭，但他依旧嘴上不饶人。对此自己只是叼着香烟背过脸去，在将烟圈吐出时偷偷叹了口气。

开什么玩笑。除非冥王星还能重新被划入九大行星的行列，我才会有喜欢上你这混蛋的那一天。他原本可以理直气壮地就这么呛回去，但他没有，当时他也还没意识到在一个人面前无法说出「喜欢」二字意味着什么。而这也正是他克制自己的另一个缘由——只有恋人之间才能毫无保留地做这种事，而相互厌恶的人绝对不行。

即使被花言巧语勾上了床还依旧抱着如此守旧的观念，他便是这样一个让临也无比头疼的男人。高潮的余热逐渐从身体退却，那份不知从何而来的空虚却久久无法消散。冲动也好暴力也罢，明明从第一次开始，他就做好了将那些原原本本收下的觉悟，可至今为止的每一次，那个人都用自己的克制让他一败涂地了。他从未惧怕过对方的怪力，却一而再再而三地被他的温柔推远，明明自己是最不需要、也最不应该被特殊照顾的对象才对。

不会以为这样做就能更靠近人类一些吧？你明明就是头怪物。

明明就，是头怪物啊……

在莫名其妙的不甘中，他的意识逐渐抽离了身体。等到静雄在一旁叼着烟草草套上裤子，身边的呼吸声已经低得几不可闻。

睡着了吗…？

带着疑惑，他将手按上了对方的黑发。那是不同于动物毛皮或丝绒的另一种柔顺，似乎带有吸力般让他一时不想就这样放开手。他轻轻为他梳理着，就像对方并非他的仇敌那样温柔。马上就要入夜，已经是他该离开的时候了。但是——但是什么呢？ 

望着自指缝间钻出的漆黑发丝，静雄心中翻涌起了连自己都无法理解的情愫。想来想去似乎只有用「占有欲」来形容才比较合适，可在他的认知范围内这个词往往是和「爱」挂钩的。这时他想起某个眼镜变态曾经这么说过：当你有什么难以克制的冲动时，通常都是体内的激素在作怪，总之啊你还是对自己诚实点比较好喔。

……没错。那不过是另一种形式的生理反应罢了。

所以真想把起作用的那种激素狠狠揍一顿，让它忘掉「折原临也」这个存在啊。

不、比起忘掉，还有更简单的办法不是吗？

他将手掌下移，覆上了对方白皙的颈子。从掌心下方的那片温热中可以感受到轻微的脉动，那令他联想到了心跳。只有像这样同处一室时，他才会重新想起在厮杀中数度被自己忽略的事实——在身为「跳蚤」与自己的仇敌之前，他首先也是个活生生的、比自己脆弱得多的人。

高中时有那么一次，临也在与他的追逐战中受伤后翘了两天的课，那大概是他至今以来的人生中最难捱的两天。太复杂的事他想不通也并不想考虑，但哪怕只有几秒也好，他确确实实地因为可能会失去势均力敌的对手而不安过。原以为对方会就此心生畏惧，让自己过上梦寐以求的平静生活，可他之后却像什么都没发生过一样变本加厉地缠着自己，几乎缠到了每日形影不离的程度。

为什么那个时候……自己会有点开心呢。

而且说到底，他们的关系到底又算什么呢。这家伙锲而不舍的挑衅算什么，他一贯的克制又算什么？

果然还是想不明白啊——伴着浑浊的烟雾，他吐出了一声长长的叹息。

「小静…」

对方突然用略显沙哑的声音叫了他的名字，他心虚地抽回手后没好气地嗯了一声，等来的回答却只有重新变得平缓的呼吸。原来是无意识的吗…？等他按灭了烟伸手拿起旁边的皮带时，临也的声音再一次响起了。

「…我…」

他扭了扭身子，把整个脑袋埋进了柔软的枕头中。略微发闷的声音听上去好像有些委屈似的，于是他忍不住又揉了揉对方的脑袋。在他清醒的时候，这种亲昵的举动绝对会被嗤之以鼻吧。想到这里，他有些怅然地停下了手。

「……我……想要小静啊。」

………………？

一时间还没能好好理解话语中的含义，静雄手里的皮带脱手掉到了地上，金属扣发出了响亮的「哐啷」一声，而对方的自白还在继续。

「想要…小静、全部……」

他断断续续地嚅嗫着在床上翻了半圈，刚巧蹭到了自己身边。直到这时静雄才意识到，自己心中的震惊与狂喜究竟有多么相似。而临也做梦都没有想到，他在「让对方在床上暴走」这件事上付出的一切努力，最终都输给了这几句半梦半醒间的呓语。

突然被粗暴地一把按住了身子，临也这才从恍惚中悠悠转醒。那人未等自己作出反应，便压上来吻住了他。不同于往日的浅尝辄止，这次的吻带着一股要将自己拆吃入腹的冲劲，唇分时他几乎已经上气不接下气，而静雄眯着眼用手背抹着嘴角，仍旧是一副好整以暇的样子。

「既然是你自己的要求……那无论我怎么做你都能接受吧？」

男人的声线比往常更为低沉有力，他拨开自己额前的发，毫不掩饰地以那双压抑着欲情的琥珀色瞳仁直直地望了过来，就像注视着随时可能逃脱的猎物般坚定而不容拒绝。刚刚的深吻让他头脑有些发懵，临也难得在对方面前露出了呆然的表情。他记不起自己究竟说了些什么，更搞不懂他为什么突然开了窍，不过就结果来看……似乎终于如愿以偿地成功引出他的「兽性」了。于是他愉快地眯起双眼，用手环住了对方的后背。下一秒临也便被整个拥入了怀中，对方的力道之大，让他甚至怀疑自己会就此窒息而亡。

「…你最好别后悔。」

他一边舔咬着自己的耳垂，一边将手探向了不久前才被使用过的的后穴。先前的润滑剂已经干在了穴口周围，皮肤紧绷的感觉让他有些不快，男人似乎也察觉到了这一点，于是从一旁抽出湿巾简单进行了擦拭。他在那附近又草草按压了片刻，便急不可耐地把手指伸了进去。还以为至少会再来点前戏呢，真是没情调——把这样的腹诽暗藏于心，临也主动勾住对方献上了一个浅吻。

嘛。也没什么不好的，毕竟这样才像个怪物啊。

又用上少许润滑剂后，手指的进出很快就变得畅通无阻了，于是他急不可耐地褪下了才刚穿回去不久的裤子。将视线移回临也身上时，他已经抓过了一边的枕头垫在了自己腰下。对方对这种知识的熟稔让他多少有点不快，但眼下他也没有多说什么。反正除了自己以外，这家伙根本没有其他做这种事的对象，不知为何他就是有信心断定这一点。他们鲜少使用这种面对面的体位，平日里临也自己才是居高临下观察他人的那一方，立场的颠覆让他一时间有点不知所措，静雄却在这时突然坏心起来，一边加大手指抽动的力道，一边朝他的脖颈啃了上来。

就算平常那么克制，他果然是想要自己的嘛。临也这么想着，无意识间把腰又抬高了些。这露骨的引诱显然在男人的意料之外，听到对方的呼吸声又粗重了几分，他突然感到前所未有的得意。啊啊，像这样值得纪念的时刻，果然还是该俯视着他才对啊。

我改变主意了，他说。

「果然还是我在上边吧。骑乘什么的，小静也很喜欢的吧？」

这原本会是个诱惑力十足的提议，如果他没有带着一脸坏笑的话。

静雄向来看不透他那张欠揍的笑脸，但那种神情他是见过的，或许是在某个注视着玩具的孩童脸上。只不过折原临也的目光远比那要深邃，也比那危险得多。和真正的小孩子不同，他可不会介意将玩具弄坏、甚至付之一炬。

然而——他可不是什么听话的玩具啊。

所以为了不背叛他的期待，就让自己从零开始，摧毁对方的这份余裕吧。

他把对方刚从床上撑起的身子重新按了下去，连声招呼也没打就径自将性器埋入了他的股间。

「……唔…！」

动物本能让临也瞬间战栗了起来，尽管自认为已经做足了准备，可那硕大的前端陷入体内时，他还是丢脸地叫出了声。本以为会像往常那样获得一小段适应时间，但与他的期望背道而驰，静雄按着他的腰便长驱直入地撞了进来。或许是没想到一上来就会被顶到敏感处，他紧咬着嘴唇，喘得比以往每一次都要急促得多。

——糟糕……好像比预想得还要舒服。

他将手伸进静雄大敞着的衬衫，在他背后留下了几道淡淡的抓痕。精心磨得圆滑的指甲并不会给人带来太多疼痛，但他还是执拗地用指尖来回抠挖着。对方喘得比自己还大声让他不禁有点想笑，可是随着淫靡的水声逐渐响起，他终于开始对这陌生的快感有些无所适从了。

「…嗯、…慢……」

而这正是他想要的。发现自己差点就要把「慢一点」这样的词脱口而出，临也连忙咬住了嘴唇。静雄将手掌从他的腰侧放开时，那里已经留下了两个五指分明的红印，于是抱着类似报复的心态，他伸展已经快要麻痹的手指，变本加厉地在对方背上抓挠了起来。指甲先端似乎已经抠进了皮肤里，但不难想象即使真的留下了伤口，那深度也绝不会超过半毫米。因为他就是这样的一头——

『————怪物。』

他用唇语这么挑衅着，末了还魅惑地舔了舔唇。静雄明显是认出了他所熟悉的那个口型，重新箍住他的腰肢又是一阵猛撞。他故意没有次次顶到敏感点，就是为了看到偶然撞到那里时对方猝不及防的样子。果不其然，身下的黑发青年从喉中挤出了一声短促的尖叫，随后马上红着脸偏过了头，似乎在为自己的失态感到羞耻。

如果再这样下去……恐怕自己真的会失控。

静雄自暴自弃地粗喘着把他的双腿分得更开，将欲望送入深处大张大合地狂顶着。临也那张写着「似痛非痛」的脸终于露出了像要融化般的甜美神情，他没忍住把他攀在自己背后的手压到床上与自己十指相扣，而在这么做之后，他发现对方又一次笑了出来。

明明是头怪物倒挺懂浪漫嘛——临也本想这么嘲弄，可在又一记冲撞之下却生生把话混在呻吟中咽了回去。视线已经开始模糊，为了看清静雄的脸，他只得紧紧锁起了眉。对方发红的双眼果真如野兽一般，只是不经意的一瞥，也让他感到全身的血液几乎快要沸腾。他下意识握紧对方的手，这才意外地发现他也在轻轻颤抖着。

如果这种多余的动作也是构成他「人性」的一部分，那怎样才能让他撕去「伪装」呢。只要他稍稍用力就能将手指化为刑具，把自己的指骨全数夹个粉碎——而如果这真的发生了，或许他就可以把对方朝「自己的这一侧」拉得更近一些：看吧，你是怪物啊，稍微靠近人类就会发生这样的事，你自己也是心知肚明的吧？可他依旧不动声色地忍耐着，即使为了控制手上的力道，他已经把嘴唇咬到发白。

弄得好像自己才是被上的那个，到底有没有搞错啊。临也在心底嗤笑着，至始至终也没能说出后面那句早被烂嚼于心的台词。

——「但没关系喔小静，就算这样我也不会逃走的。」

——「谁让我最——讨厌你了呢？」

对这番告白一无所知的静雄，此刻看着对方的笑脸只觉得无比烦躁。他深深吸了一口气，接着便又是一阵狂插猛抽。手背被指甲戳得有些刺痛，那是他被扣在床上的双手正用力回握着自己的证明，仅仅是这种条件反射般的反馈，也让他激动到快要心跳过速。掌心传来的温度变得越来越灼人，对方潮红的眼角也终于闪出了泪光，这时他很想俯下身再和对方交换一个吻，可最终还是没舍得移开视线。绝对只有自己才能把他弄成这副样子——想到这里他咽了咽口水，将唇舌的饥渴全数变成了更为有力的冲撞。

他和临也，到底哪一个会先疯掉呢。

「啊、啊啊…小静……呜…！」

在自己锲而不舍的进攻之下，临也终于在一阵痉挛中泄了出来。瞬间紧缩的内壁让他也差点喊出声，他有些挫败地咬牙忍着爆发欲又全力顶了几次才舍得射进去。这并不是第一次在对方体内射精，可大脑也好心脏也好全在那一瞬间吵闹到好像快要炸掉。明明生理上已经愉悦到绝顶，心理层面却好像获得了更大的快感，所以没过多久那股可怕的热度便重新涌向了下腹，这时临也擦着眼角的生理性泪水，怨怼似的朝这边瞪了一眼。

「真过分啊小静……我的指甲都断掉了。」

他朝自己晃了晃食指，指尖果然泛着血丝，还好断掉的指甲并没有扎进肉里去。这时他反而比对方更难为情一些，把临也从床上抱起、调整成跨坐在自己腿上的姿势后，他含住他受伤的手指，随后便迫不及待地抬高他的臀瓣将性器抵在了入口处。

「…小静…？」

「闭嘴…笨蛋跳蚤。」

他含糊不清地说着，用力顶了进去。进入的那处已经被他捣弄得湿软不堪，欢欣雀跃吞咽着他的性器，于是他边继续着贯穿，边学着对方的样子一收一放地吮吸起了他的手指。可这个自尊高得要死又聪明过了头的家伙居然弄没懂他的隐喻，好像只当他是在好心服务自己。还是说……他已经舒服到根本无法思考了呢？

在这之后，他会用什么样的表情面对自己呢。觉得难为情之类的？不，这只死跳蚤的话是不可能的吧。

……真是麻烦死了。总之先把这家伙干到没力气就对了吧。

他长出了一口气，把临也抱得更紧了些。似乎是察觉到了什么危险信号，临也有些慌乱地抽回了手指，但反应过来已经为时已晚，很快他就在下一波的顶撞中被弄得差点哭出了声。直觉告诉他只要和对方对上视线就会马上被吻，于是他低下头去衔住了他勉强挂在胸口的领结。

是小静的…味道。

意识到自己会对他的味道发情的这一事实，似乎比接吻还要令人窒息。他将带有烟草气息的领结咬得更紧了些，脑中想的却是如何撕咬对方的皮肉。口中的布料已经被唾液浸得湿润，既像此时此刻接合着的器官，也像他们炽烈却暧昧不明的感情。想象中的血腥味并没有弥漫开来，充斥鼻腔的依旧只有体液的腥膻，这让他产生了就连呼吸道也在受到侵犯的联想。陡然加速的冲撞中，领结的搭扣终于被他咬开了，察觉到情形不妙，临也差点流了一背的冷汗。

……糟了。完全忘了这个死弟控对他的酒保服宝贝得要死。毕竟在这个状况下即使他要对自己做些什么，他也完全没有躲开的力气。可出乎他意料的是，对方盯着垂下的领结沉默了几秒后，竟将手伸向了他的下体。 

「…………？」

错愕中，静雄已经用湿哒哒的领结绑住了他的阴茎。他完全搞不懂这个平时笨手笨脚的家伙到底是怎么做到的——蝴蝶结的部分刚好封住铃口，同时还能保证它在晃动中毫不松散。即使知道那并不是死结，他也明白没有对方的允许自己根本不可能解得开。射精欲还没有那么强烈，但想到不久后将要受到的煎熬，他反而勃起得比原来更厉害了。

「小静你…原来是这种变态吗？」

「更变态的，应该是被这样对待还有感觉的你吧？」

静雄说着，一把揪起靠在他肩头粗喘着的临也，把他推在了面前的墙壁上。贴着壁纸的墙面并不凉，但后背贴上去的瞬间临也还是猛地颤了一下。紧接着，短暂抽出后的重新填入让他顿时绷直了脖颈——简直像在索吻一样。

同时意识到这件事，已经是在唇舌相接之后了。临也坏心眼地咬破了他的舌头，于是他也以牙还牙咬上了对方的嘴唇，吮吸与舔舐的声音被颅内共鸣无限放大，就像是在侵犯着彼此的大脑。包裹着自己的温软肉壁果不其然一阵猛缩，像要把他绞断般抵死推拒着，可这样的动作除了把他的欲火煽得更旺之外，根本就没能起到任何作用。

…该死的跳蚤。

让他把领结用在这种事上原本该是件令人火大的事才对，可听着这家伙的哭腔他却怎么也发不出火。明明已经发泄过两次，可性器似乎变得比之前更为坚挺，甚至硬到了隐隐作痛的地步。感知到了这一点的临也正吃力地向上支着身子，这时他箍住对方的腰猛地一顶，他果然整个人都夸张地软了下来，抱住自己不停地颤抖着。

——什么啊……明明是小静，却这么……

临也拼命咬紧嘴唇，才忍住没尖叫出声。果然还是然无法容忍在那个人面前束手无策的自己，可对方就是每一下动作都能把他折磨到几乎忍不住求饶，并在他真的打算开口的前一秒突然将动作缓下，饶有兴味地观察起自己被憋红的脸。分明是十足让人火大的行为，他表现得却像要把面前的场景烙入脑海般虔诚，他自然知道那个纯真的男人不会带有什么恶意，多半只是觉得新奇罢了——毕竟这样的性爱，对他和那个人而言都还是第一次。

「临也、临也…临也…！」

「不、嗯…不要、叫我…啊…」

男人舔着他的颈侧，一遍又一遍地叫着自己的名字。低沉的呼喊落在耳畔，像投进深海的几颗鱼雷，把他的最后一点矜持也炸到了粉身碎骨。明明就是只草履虫声音却该死地性感……所以说小静真是最讨厌了。他失控地叫了出来，却在这时对上了对方那双清亮的眸子。即使满载着情欲，那双眼瞳对他来说依旧过于真挚，而那远比他狠戾的侵犯还要让他想逃。

唇瓣早就失去了知觉，即使被咬到渗出血珠也不会再感到疼痛，可即使再怎么刻意隐忍，依旧会有那么一两个音节从他的齿缝中泄露出来。男人大抵是喜欢自己的声音的，尽管他发出的往往只有一些刻意压抑着的抽气声。他用微凉的手指撬开自己的唇，以两根指头夹住舌尖慢悠悠地磨碾起来，这场毫无意义的攻防战很快便落下了帷幕，他迷离着双眼顺从地哼出了声，而在这番无意识的撩拨之下，身下的撞击马上就变得更加激烈了。

「不、不要了…已经……」

要变得奇怪了……不、要死了……

折原临也难得会有不知所措的时候，可现在的情形却容不得他逃避，也根本无处可逃。自下而上的冲击带来的刺激是双向的，就连静雄也差点把自己的嘴唇咬破。他与对方同等被动，临也身上那独特的气味宛若牢笼，让始终被他称为「怪物」的自己再也无所遁形，一呼一吸都夹杂着自我消融的错觉。他以往一味压抑着将其打散的冲动，直至今日才发觉原来那所谓的「牢笼」早已变成了自己的一部分。只有他才能闻到那家伙的味道，就是最好的证明了吧。

什么啊、这不是好好地做到了吗。就算做到这种程度，他不是也没被弄坏吗。他勾起嘴角，不由得嘲笑起了自己以往的坚持。能像这样接纳自己的，大概没有第二个人了吧。只有临也这个这世界上最讨厌自己、也是自己最讨厌的人。

所以成为他口中的「怪物」又何妨呢？

本就粗暴的动作很快就变成了充满侵略性的蹂躏，那简直是将性欲、占有欲与破坏欲全数诉诸暴力一般的横冲直撞。他们之间的性行为中是不可能含有「爱」的，有的只会是无边无际的厌恶与杀意。二人彼此都知道这一点，但正因如此才更欲罢不能。临也被未来得及咽下的口水呛到，轻声咳了起来，静雄却在这时将手指伸入了更深处，几乎快要抵到他的咽喉，可就连从喉咙深处升起的那股痒意，都被他逐渐习以为常的身体转化成了新的快感。等对方将手指抽离他才终于好好喘了口气，可没过多久呼吸的节奏又重新被疾风骤雨般的抽送打乱了。

……好可怕……

在接连不断的冲击下，擅长主导与操纵的情报贩子有生以来第一次产生了放声哭喊的冲动。平和岛静雄自然不会给他压抑自己的机会，于是在他的一个深顶之下，临也真的哭出声了。手臂偏偏酸软到抬不起来，他只好把满脸的泪全蹭在了静雄肩膀上。这回他彻底不敢再乱动了——在敏感度几乎达到最高值的现下，好像任何一个动作都会让汹涌的快感再度加剧，可他甚至连一句抗议的话也说不出来，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被改造陌生的样子。

「该死…你这家伙、也太色了……」

男人的声音夹着重重的粗喘，以致于他一时没听清对方说了什么，不过很快他也没有去听的余裕了。对方以双手环过自己的背，把他倚着墙半瘫着的身子重新拉直。已经硬挺肿胀的乳首很快便被男人的舌尖光顾，光是舔舐还不够，他边抬眼欣赏着他的反应，边重重吸了上去。看到临也突然抖得前所未有地激烈，他便扣住对方挣扎的双臂，对准中央的那条细缝猛地咬了一口。

「嗯、不、不要……啊啊……！」

骤然绞紧的内壁与宣告着身下的人再次到达了绝顶，他原本已经软掉的双腿也用上了力死死夹住了自己。在快感的折磨下，临也已经几乎吐不出完整的句子，他拼命摇着头想要推开对方，却因为体势的限制完全无法摆脱桎梏，只能在乳首被玩弄的同时被迫承受着更为猛烈的抽插。意识已经叫嚣着想要投降，身体却不听话地擅自把对方抱得越来越紧，仅是稍微换了换角度，他整个人便重新瘫软了下来，只有被领结束缚着的性器还可怜巴巴地硬着，从顶端不断渗着透明液体，把整根柱体都润得晶亮。

「你这家伙、哈啊…被弄痛…也会兴奋吗？」

「啊…嗯啊…才、没有……」

听到自己最不想承认的事实从对方口中说出，他浑身一个激灵差点又要高潮。下颌已经被不断流出的口水弄得发凉，可身体的其他部位却滚烫得吓人，于是他本能地贴紧了体温比自己略低的静雄。肌肤的摩擦只会使快感变得更加难耐，而这一点，对静雄来说也是同样。

——干死他。

大脑彻底短路的静雄再也无法考虑其他任何事了。他一边继续亵玩着他的乳首，一边加大了下身摆动的幅度。想到对方咬着唇舒服到止不住颤抖的那副样子，他简直恨不得自己能彻底死在他的身上。他按着临也的腰把他狠狠压了下去，接着他咬破了他的耳垂，再接着是肩，令他意外的是对方非但没有喊痛，反而被他弄到几乎失神。不够。还是不够。血液的腥甜让他兴奋起来，他忘情地抽送着，把临也顶得一度几乎失声。

「哈、哈啊……」

临也大口大口地喘息着，却依旧觉得呼吸滞塞，身体内部也好像有股热流正在喷薄而出。就连这种时候他也并没忘记生理常识，但即便知道那不过是幻觉，他依旧无法停止「潮吹」这种想象。刚止住不久的眼泪再次源源不绝地涌出，断了线一般大颗大颗地砸在了自己的胸口与小腹。可他有多不想承认那是眼泪，就有多渴求更加澎湃的快感，就仿佛被情欲改写了基因般，变成了某种只会追求感官愉悦的生物。

明明是想居高临下地嘲笑他对自己发情的样子……结果却连自己也一同变成了野兽啊。

全都是那个怪物的错、全部都是。

他迷迷糊糊地想着，吃力地用手环住了对方的脖子。微张着的唇很快就再次被堵上了，这次的吻依旧带着不小的铁锈味，却比上一次要柔和缠绵得多，然而与此同时，下半身的攻势却已经凶猛到了语言无法形容的地步，穴口周边被打出了粘稠的白沫，在接连不断的抽插中把大腿根部糊湿了一片。事后临也甚至有些庆幸他在泪眼朦胧中看不清那些，否则真有可能在床上羞耻至死，但把一切尽收眼底的静雄可受不住这样的煽动，他一边尽情挺动着，一边将手伸向了对方已经憋到发疼的性器。仅仅是把手掌贴上去，他就又听到了一声尖锐的悲鸣。

「…又高潮了？」

看到对方的脸红得像要滴血，他故意恶趣味地揶揄着。这只别扭的跳蚤难得没有嘴硬，居然破天荒地带着哭腔「嗯」了一声。

但其实并不是「高潮了」，而是「还在高潮」。他根本记不清这一次是从什么时候开始的，绵长的快感如洪水般久久不退，早就把他的意识冲成了一盘散沙。被束缚着的下体胀得越来越痛，可比起快感那点疼痛好像已经变得无关紧要。腰终于被放开了，他如释重负地重新把后背贴在了墙面上，可还没等他缓和过来，双腿便被对方扛上了肩头。他一边大起大落地继续顶弄着，一边还在用手托住他的臀瓣试图把它们分得更开。想到自己甚至打湿了对方的手，他才发觉那种黏糊糊的触感有多令人难堪，但连他最后一丝用来感到羞耻的理性，也很快被静雄渐加急躁的动作夺去了。

「临也、临也…！」

「不、啊啊…小静…小、静……」

他哭喊着剧烈挣扎了起来，却只让那根狰狞的凶器进得更深了几分。愈加狂乱的攻势下，他的身体几乎要被整个对折，可男人不管不顾地继续俯下身来，把他的双腿压得更加绷直，临也从未被进入得这么深，一时竟被弄得两眼一黑差点昏厥。再次被吻住时他已经痛得快要失去下半身的知觉，可即便如此高潮依旧持续着，就连被绑住的性器也颤巍巍地吐出了一小股液体。静雄这才自觉做得有些过分，看到对方吃痛的表情后连忙放开手，顺便也解下了束缚着他的领结。精液瞬间喷涌而出，有几滴甚至溅到了自己下巴上。他毫不介意地用手背抹掉那些液体后，用低沉得可怕的声音再次叫了他的名字。

「…临也。」

在持续的高潮下这家伙似乎真的脱了力，只用气音软软糯糯地哼了一声。他把对方的身体重新放倒在床上，没忍住又在他耳边吻了吻，才继续说下去。

「我好像也、要射了——」

他本想再让临也稍微缓一缓，无奈箭在弦上只好委屈他一下了。对方无意识间的每一次收缩都把他逼得几近发狂，不仅是临也，就连他也开始觉得眼角湿润。好在那只跳蚤早就没力气注意这种事了，但即使有，他也相信自己能把对方干到失忆。他卡着临也的腰，将性器整根拔出后对着前列腺的位置狠狠重新顶了进去，对方马上像触了电一般地胡乱抓着床单剧烈痉挛起来，再也无力掩饰自己的痴态。

他简直要疯了。

选择在这种时候接吻真有可能被咬断舌头，可他还是捏住临也的脸颊迫使他张开口，将自己的舌伸了进去。他的炽热、他的痛楚、他的一切都由他来给予也任他掠夺，让他怎么舍得在这种时候停手。他硬是用舌头生生顶住了临也不受控制收紧的齿列，在不断的翻搅中仅靠接吻就把他送上了一个小高潮，等对方的痉挛稍微缓和，他又马上「预谋已久」地加快了下半身的动作，把对方濡湿的臀瓣拍得啪啪作响。

「临也、临也——」

「…静、…小静……呜——！」

临也无助地哭喊着，甚至完全搞不清自己究竟被做了什么，但他隐约察觉到有什么就要来了。他忽然被抱得前所未有地紧，还来不及开口阻止，液流冲刷的强烈冲击感便被烙进了身体最深处。视野与大脑同时变得空白一片，细细密密的吻不断落下，可他已经分辨不清被吻的究竟是哪里。高昂的哭叫声也遥远得像从另一个世界传来，等回过神来他才发觉自己居然短暂地失去了意识，而静雄整个人正半压在自己身上，用手指把玩着他额前汗湿的发丝。

……什么啊，没有被杀掉啊。

这个整天喊着「杀了你」的单细胞到底在想什么啊，明明是个那么好的机会不是吗？

两个人的粗喘声此起彼伏，吵到让他很想往床上砸上一拳。可他发现自己的身体依旧在不由自主地震颤着，别说能不能用上力气了，恐怕一时半会就连穿好衣服这种事也做不到。

这还真是、被摆了一道啊。

头一次狼狈成这个样子，临也终于笑不出来了。一开始的那点成就感也早就被抛到了九霄云外，他现在只希望能被静雄放开然后好好睡上一觉。但很明显，被他自己点燃的火可没那么容易浇灭。发现他清醒过来后，静雄马上把他压得更紧了几分。

「你可…真不愧是怪物啊。」

对于这句半是挑衅的真心话，静雄的回答则是一个同样具有挑衅意味的吻——

「——那始终渴求着怪物的你，又算是什么呢？」

END ♡


End file.
